


Do It for Me

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Bottom Clover Ebi, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Qrow Branwen, Dom/sub, Don't think trans guys can top? that's your stereotype not mine, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Qrow Branwen, Light Degradation Kink, M/M, Qrow wears the strap, Restraints, Slight Possessive Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Clover Ebi, Top Qrow Branwen, Trans Qrow Branwen, Transgender Gay Author, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: 18+ OnlyExplicit Sexual Content
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 33





	Do It for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance fhisfjskldjf
> 
> Also everything here is absolutely consensual (even though Qrow comes off as a bit of a mean dom here), if you've read my previous works then you know I'm always 1000% for asking for consent even in established relationships and it's not really explicitly stated in the actual fic itself so I'm stating it here: in this story they are in an established relationship and this was talked about beforehand so they both knew what the other was comfortable with and if one wanted to stop, then the other would: no questions asked.
> 
> And one last thing in case this is a trigger, there is use of the word "slut" in this fanfic albeit affectionately/sexually but that's an issue or trigger, you may want to click out of this fanfiction now.

There were many sides of Clover that Qrow adored: confident and cocky Clover, sleepy Clover, emotionally soft Clover, but _flushed and needy Clover_? This aspect was beyond words. Qrow almost regretted putting the blindfold over Clover’s eyes, blocking the sight of glazed over, dilated teal eyes but he knew that Clover liked having his other senses enhanced from it and well, if his sub insisted, who was he to refuse? Clover’s bright crimson flush that started on his face and trailed further down his body was a good enough consolation prize in the meantime.

“Please,” Qrow’s whiny sub panted. “Need _more_.” Clover whined as he grinded down on the nine inches of silicone buried deep inside of him.

“ _Clover_ .” Qrow gripped the silver loop of the black collar around Clover’s neck. “Do puppies talk?” The brunette bit his lip and let out a whimper. “Better.” Qrow leaned in to suck on Clover’s lower lip while he thrusted the strap-on he wore deeper inside the brunette. Pulling back, he continued: “What noise _do_ puppies make, Lucky Charm?” A needy wail tore out of Clover’s throat in response and Qrow pulled his strap partway out of the other man. " _Clover._ ” He warned.

“Woof, woof, bark.” The brunette whimpered desperately, trying to move so his dom would slide all the way back inside of him. Qrow positioned his hands on Clover’s hips, pinning the other man in place.

“Greedy boy.” He warned. “You better be good _or else_.” Clover’s cock twitched noticeably at the commanding tone. “Better.” Qrow took one hand to the other man’s dick and coated two of his fingers with the pre-cum welling up and held them up to Clover’s mouth. “Suck.”

Clover eagerly parted his lips, taking Qrow’s fingers easily and moving his neck forward so he could suck up to the knuckle for both. _Oh Cloves, I’m going to have so much fun with you._

“Good puppy.” Qrow stroked the brunette's hair briefly before tightening his grasp on the strands, making Clover gasp. “Now are you going to keep being bratty or just accept the fact that you like taking orders?” 

Clover turned his face to the side, baring his neck.

“Awww,” Qrow drawled in mock sympathy. “My puppy’s feeling too good to make any noise.” The dark-haired man gyrated his hips, making a needy whine escape his partner's mouth. Clover mumbled out a _woof_ in response, and Qrow dipped the dildo in deeper as a reward.

“Heh, so you _do_ like taking orders?” Qrow teased. Clover bit his lip, ducking his head but not low enough to cover the black collar that marked him. “Don't act like you're getting shy now, my little puppy.” Qrow leaned in just enough to press a fluttering kiss against the tip of Clover’s nose. “It just makes me want to mark you as mine even more.” Without any other kind of warning, he abruptly snapped his hips forward, burying all nine inches deep within Clover. The brunette howled in pleasure. “Yeah, that's what I thought.” He started a tantalizingly slow pace--much to Clover’s despair--as he kept on teasing the other man.

“So, pup, I wonder how many other cocks did you have inside you because you wanted an excuse to take orders?”

“Mm-mm.” Clover shook his head. His hands, still restrained, were twitching with the desire to touch the other man.

“Come on, Lucky Charm: be honest with me. I'm sure everytime you said ‘yes sir’ or ‘right away sir’ that you were thinking-” Qrow hadn't realized how hard he was thrusting inside of his partner until the loud moans started spilling out of Clover’s mouth. “-how what you _really_ wanted was to be saying that while you were underneath them, taking their cock.” Clover insistently shook his head again and this time, let out a series of whimpers. It might have been a bit mean, but Qrow couldn’t bring himself to care as he let out a mocking whimper right back out at his sub. Clover let out an annoyed puff of breath, pouting slightly and Qrow had to try and suppress the chuckle bubbling in his throat. “Tell you what, Lucky Charm, I’ll let you say something, but you better make it good.” Qrow enunciated the threat by leaning in to nip at the other man’s throat, leaving behind a red mark. Sensing his partner’s hesitation, Qrow added more persuasively: “Go ahead, I’m waiting.” He slowed his thrusts enough for Clover to be able to speak, just enough between moans.

“N-no one else.” The brunette’s voice was raspy. “Just you; only you.”

“ _You’re. Mine. And. Only. Mine_.” Qrow hissed out every word as he emphasized it with particularly hard thrusts, snapping his hips against his partner’s pelvis each time. Clover’s back arched and Qrow brought one of his own hands up to tug on the brunette’s collar possessively. “That’s why you wear this, Shamrock: to remind you that you’re my little slut.” He briefly considered getting a four-leaf clover tag to put on Clover’s collar and decided that he _really_ liked that idea.

“I wanna be your slut, daddy,” Clover panted. “Please let me be your slut. Please, _please_.” Qrow continued to toy with his partner’s collar, enjoying the way the cool metal felt beneath his own sweaty palm. He’d slowed his pace back down to a sort of lazy thrust so that Clover would be able to get the begging out better. _Heh, all the better to hear you with, my dear._ Qrow had pretty much thrown out the ‘puppy noises’ only rule, but he figured it was worth it to hear Clover plead so wildly.

“Aw,” He cooed. “You wanna be daddy’s slut? You wanna wait for me to come home from missions so I can use your tight hole to relieve my stress?”

“Yes!” Clover nearly sobbed, craving his partner’s touch. “Please let me be your slut, daddy!”

“Fine, but only because you begged so sweetly.” The dark-haired man gave in, moving his hips to push the strapped-on dildo deeper into his partner. “Now, manners, Clo; what do you say?”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“And?” The shapeshifter insisted, biting down a moan of his own as the strap he wore rubbed pleasantly against his own clit.

“Please, may I _please_ cum?” Clover panted between aroused gasps. 

“All in time, my love.” Qrow promised, leaning in to brush their lips together. “Don’t worry, we have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Me: /drinks vodka/ well might as well finish this work and upload it since it's been in my drafts forever


End file.
